Ramen for the Otaku Soul
by Bunnys-n-PenguinsWillRuleEarth
Summary: A collection of stories of your favorite Naruto characters in many different situations. that cannot be described in any real general way, only that it shall live to it's title and touch any otaku soul  for generations to come     AU  Review for cookies!


**.I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. This story though is purely fan made!**

A class of eleven high school seniors and their teacher stood before a robot dragon that stood 400 feet above the dragon was silver with a light blue metalic design They were in the school's in door garden with a sun roof which had been cleared for this special day. It was early in the morning

"Is everyone ready to get this baby going?" Mr. Konohamaru shouted in a fashion that reminded the students very much of their RPG coach ,Gai

"YEAH!" The eleven yelled together

"After twenty years, we finally made it!" Konohamaru announced exitedly, . The dragon looked ready to attack the group, it looked so real, The group could almost hear the dragon rawring at them, trying to scare them away.

"Now . . .Who's gonna show this guy off at the pillars?" Konahamaru offered, Jiraya raised his hand like a child offered a cookie

.

"Don't pick him sir!" Sakura protested, "He slept through the flying and safety classes!" Neji then took the opportunity to volunteer with a blank faced raise of his hand.

"Not him he would blow the ship up." Tenten mocked. This didn't surprise anyone.

"The land of Konoha mysteriously banned person fighting twenty years ago." Neji started," We only legalize fighting if it is for absolutely nesessary defense and then it has to be with machine, not with natural power. My family however continues to practice person fighting. My father taught me akkido,judo, and how to use Geass, the family ability in hopes that this land-"

"Opens their eyes and realizes that no land can exsist without human combat!" The class recited with annoance. Konohamaru lets out a sigh of amusement.

"Ya'know, Naruto once said-"

"Wait! Jiraiya waved, "Who's Naruto?" There was a massive anime fall at this question.

"STAY AWAKE IN CLASS MORE!" Sakura yelled, "Twenty years ago, Sarutobi, a scientist ninja, was found brutally murdered in his office. A couple of days later, a pattern started where every hour, somewhere in Konoha, a giant snake would rise to the sky, and where that snake came from, someone was found dead with a big snake tatoo on their body. Naruto, the village's top ANBU was sent to find and kill the culprit. He came back four months later, blank staring, beaten and slashed so badly Tsunade, the village's chief doctor knew nothing could be done. But he held the corpse of Kabuto, the culprit in his arms. The ANBUs hypnotized Naruto to get him to talk, but all he could do was ask Konoha to promise never to use human combat again, and he died."

"Didn't the dude become the official Hokage for that?" Kiba asked. Konohamaru nodded.

"Will anybody be able to sanely and correctly fly this plane to the center pillars?" Konohamaru asked, Sasuke sighed and raised his hand."Very good Uchia! Let's get this show on the road!" Sasuke started heading for the ship.

"Wait!" Sakura yelled. she ran to Sasuke. "I almost forgot, this is our year anniversery! It feels like yesterday when you asked me out to that sushi shop and-" Sasuke stopped her by kissing her on the lips. When they parted he smiled.

"You talk to much sometimes" he commented, he then got in the dragon. Moments later the dragon sounded as it's sign of actual life. Konohamaru took out a walkie talkie

" How's fuel" he asked in it.

"Top green" Sasuke replied

"Engines?"

"Online"

Vision?"

"As clear as Jiraiya's IQ"

"HEY!" Jiraiya yelled

"GPS?" Konohamaru continued

"Set"

"How are you?"

"A little hungry, Hey Sakura, when this is done, how about you make dinner so I can finally try your cooking?" Sakura takes the walkie talkie.

"You bet" she replys.

"OK Shino, open the roof" Konohamaru says in another walkie talkie. The roof is opened, the sun pours in as if nature was offering a spotlight in acceptance to man's creation into it's dragon too seemed ready to spread it's cyber wings in the outside world, to find a purpose for it's abilities. Like the dragon knew it was needed. It then flew up into the skies, tilted on it's stomach and flew off. The dragon flew through the city of Konoha. Konoha was made of elegant, medium sized houses with fancy arch ways made of glass, glass side walks and trees where the branches were like ice cream cones and the trees had vanilla, chocolate, strawberry,or cookie dough ice cream instead of plants. Every once in a while there would be a plot of land covered in a rainbow of transparent balls forming a circle, in the middle of the circle would be a wind mill. There were no streets, everyone had hover boards, but no one was flying right now. Sasuke finally reach the town's centre; Hundreds of people stood in a circle surrounding a brown pillar that stood short and wide, a hundred feet above everyone .On the pillar, a spiral of gold wraps around the pillar The top was gold too. Sasuke landed on the pillar and spread the dragons wings. Hatake Kakashi ran to the front of the pillar where the dragon faced. He took out a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! In memory of Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage of Konoha, we have finally created the ultimate defense of Konoha, a cyber dragon that shall fight off any and all outside attacks. Somebody will always be here to operate this dragon when needed. First though let's have a big aapplause to the folks at Konoha High who made this." A clap was made so loud that Sasuke heard it as if he were in a concert He mentally felt a little sorry for these people's ears.. He then sees a signal from Iruka, the city director.. He lowers the dragon's head and opens it to let himself out. The dragon closes and lifts it's head up The crowd stuck around for a couple more minutes, as if listening to a non-exsisting speech rom the dragon..The crowd was dispatching to celebrate the great news. Sasuke went and stood next to his former eigth grade Reading teacher who was staring at the dragon.

"When Naruto died," Kakashi started," we completely abandoned teaching people how to fight with their strength. Those times had been rough; we would always fear being attacked by a strong enemy and being only to do so much. Now with this on our side, the city is at much more ease."

"I've been wondering," Sasuke started "What was Naruto like?"

" I taught the kid to fight." This captured Sasuke's attention "He started as a dumb one . . .Then he became strong, a hero, and a legend, but even then, his past still showed on him." Kakashi chuckled. "Want to go get some ramen? It was Naruto's favorite food." Sasuke simply walked away, throwing a "I have other plans" over his shoulder.

Sasuke was half way to Sakura's house,. He wore a black shirt with a complex silver design around a large silver cross with blue skinny jeans The night was cludy,The only comfort was the occasional audible yell from the parties going on around him. He passes Kankurou and Lee singing Pina Colada ,Sasuke feared their fate and walked away. Sasuke finally gets to the thankfully quieter part of the city. Most of the older people live here, either reading most of the time spent at home or deeply engaged in gambling games or Go. He suddenly heard a rattle. He looked around, seeing nothing, shrugged, and kept walking.

**I spent a little too long there.I wonder what Naruto said that Konohamaru was going to say.** Sasuke thought. He then hears two rattles and he looks around but sees nothing. However he suddenly begins to feel weak. He hadn't ate much today, so he kept walking trying to keep at the same pace.

**I won't stop until I make it to Sakura's house . . .but I keep getting weaker . . .Why?** Suddenly Sasuke hears a quiet sharp voice.

_Cha-kra_

**Chakra?** Sasuke thought,** I've heard of it in History class . . .**

"_Give me your Chakra_" it said

" I don't have chakra!" Sasuke yelled in the air. Trying to get as far away from this, thing as possible. He looks back down to see something. Sasuke's eyes grow eight times their size . . .the camera moves up to the sky as Sasuke is heard screaming.

Haruno Sakura sat in the kitchen of her house.

**Come on Sasuke, you're making me almost want my parents to come home from buisness early because it's so quiet around here! **Sakura ranted,** This is one of the few occasions I hate my neighbors! **She looks at the clock.** It's eleven already? What's with him? Is he OK? Did Ino try something? Did he get locked in the dragon? Was there a-** Her thoughts were interrupted with the door bell ringing. Sakura jumped, spent a moment recovering, and stood up to get it. Hinata stood wearing her purple jacket with white sleeves , a light blue skirt, and white socks, leading Sakura to conclude what ever Hinata is here to say, it's urgent

**First Sasuke disappeared, now one of my best friends has something going on . . .**

Hinata,however, smiled the biggest smile Sakura had seen from her, and when she spoke, her voice seemed so, preppy?

"Sakura! Hi! How are you? Why are you up so late?, -gasp- Do you have insomia too? 'Ya wanna watch a mo-" As she spoke Sakura stood there thinking, ** This isn't her, it's definetly a bad sign. What happened?**

"Hinata, is everything OK?" Sakura asks

"OK? OK? Everything is AMAZING, SWELL, I COULD NEVER BE HAPPIER! LET'S EAT DANGO AND WATCH SPONGE BOB!"

"Hinata!" a voice yelled, Sakura knew it as Kiba. "Stop it, she'll have to find out at some point. Sakura, follow me" Sakura could see the shadow of an arm and hand waving.

**Know what?**Sakura wondered **Is something supposed to happen on my birthday next month that they're warning me about? Are my parents OK?** Many more strange predictions raced through Sakura's mind as she ran to where Kiba was. When Sakura got half way across her lawn, Kiba ran and Sakura followed. Sakura's heart pounded of a sudden thrill, anticipating something crazy showing up. She saw a group of her friends gathered

It was crazy alright. What she saw was Sasuke laying in a pool of his blood, his eyes still open but vacant. He has a snake mark on his chest which goes to his stomach. Black with a purple rim.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, she lifts her hands which turn an aura like blue,she puts them on Sasuke.

"HEALTH TRANSFER!" Sakura yells, nothing happens.

"He's gone . . ." Chouji whispers and looks 's whole body shakes, , putting a hand on her mouth. She lets the tears fall as she lays her head on his stomach and cries heavily.

**Sasuke .. .** Sakura thought, **Why did you go? Why ? WHY! Who did this to you? I THOUGHT SOMEONE ELSE HAD DIED TO END THIS! Why did it have to come back? WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE YOU! **

**I'll never forget how we met.**

A flash back begins, it was during a sunset, Sakura sat on a grassy hill at age five. The grass waves rhythmically through the wind She suddenly hears voices.

"Hey! Stop! Please Why do you have to be such meanies?"

"You're a baby with no guts, your hair looks like a chicken's butt!" a group of boys sang. Sasuke kept crying, feeling the crushing weight of the childish teasings.

Someone please help me!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura got up and walked over.

" I've met girly girls with more of a spine than you." She taunted. Sasuke gasped.

"Hey!" One of the boys slapped Sakura hard with a thick tree branch, leaving a big bruise on Sakura's forhead.

"You have a big forhead! Whatchya gonna do about us, GIRL?" the boy challenged, Sasuke got mad and punched the boy in the cheek giving him an even bigger bruise.

" Now, would anyone else like to play brave?" Sasuke asked, the boys ran off. Sasuke walked over to Sakura who smirked but then winced at her pain. Sasuke got on one knee and kissed a sitting Sakura on the forhead.

"Thank you, and I like your forhead." He smiled, Sakura smiled back.

End Flashback.

**You always were strong ever since** . .. Sakura continued**. IT'S NOT FAIR!**

Sakura suddenly feels herself being lifted off of Sasuke., she spun her head to see Mr. Konohamaru. Paramedics then came, Sakura of course hadn't seen or heard the ambulance, they lifted Sasuke on to a stretcher and took him in the ambulance..

**Why even bother?** Sakura thought bitterly, **He's dead you morons, you can't help a corpse, You can't save him, you can't save anyone, can you?** She once again crumbled to the floor as the ambulance left and she sobbed, pounding her fists on the ground. Hinata tried to confort her but Kiba pulled her back. They all stood there, watching her cry, feeling grief themselves . . .

Sakura found herself in her own bed. Her bed had a pink matress cover with a white blanket covered in sakuras. Her room's wallswere she could tell time-wise was that it was day. Hinata sat on the side of Sakura's bed.

"How are you?" Hinata asked.** I know it's a stupid question, but someone had to check**

"My heart went to hell." Sakura replied with a bitter smile." My head hurts, I'm starving yet stuffed and I have no will to live."

"You better find a reason to live" . Neji started Sakura sat up, he was leaning on the door, so being the last place Sakura wanted to go, Sakura never looked there.

**You're the last person I want to talk to. I barely even know you and we've been in the same class for ten years!** Sakura yelled mentally.

"Why are you here anyway?" Sakura clenched her sheets to hold in her screams.

"You've slept for two days straight." Neji started Hinata left the room. "Nobody else has died of the Snake issue. We did however, get a letter from the apparent culprit. He asks that you and I meet up with him. You being the city's top healer, and me the top fighter, I'd assume he wants to fight us." Sakura had a mix of rage and disbelief on her face.

"You expect me to fight NOW? In this condition?"

"You'd be avenging Sasuke . . ." Neji pointed out. Sakura shook her head furiously

"Go yourself . . .my emotions would only get in the way." Even Neji could tell she was just trying to find a way out without admitting fear

""S-Sakura," Hinata pleaded, freshly made onigiri was on a bed tray Hinata set on Sakura's bed. "I-If you don't fight, t-the person said he would begin the Snake Murders all over! T-There would be so m-many more d-deaths a-and so much pain . . .T-this is our only chance t-to stop this!" Sakura leaned against the wall. She expecially now, with all of her heart despised fighting, but she knew she had to protect these people . Her compassion of the human race came back. She wasn't a hundred percent, no where near that, but this could help her recover from Sasuke. She needed to do this. For Sasuke's honor. She's the only one who could.

"OK," She said eating an onigiri, "I'll fight and make sure this ends," she smirks evily." I'll rip the snake's corpse, limb for limb, and travel the world, burning them in different places." She declared with a smile, Neji cocked an eye brow, and sighed.

"What ever." He mumbled, Hinata smiled and hugged her cherry blossom friend. Sakura let some tears go as she smiled in their hug.

"Now's my turn to grow a spine, right?"

That night there was a party to wish the two best of luck. Jiraya put on some freak toad show, Kiba joined the Colada choir, Tenten presented them both with new weapons, and they ate lots of cheesecake. Early the next day, Neji and Sakura were on their way. (Rhyme ^_^)

"So where are we meeting him at?" Sakura asked, even though after much thought, this question really has no importance. Only pointless curiosity.

"In the city of Sound." Neji replied. Now Sakura really regretted asking. The City of Sound was famous for half of it's population being criminals. Right now the two were walking down a trail of normal leaved trees with that overly generic trail you see in such titles as Pokemon and Dora the Explorer,the air damp and full of nature's scents.

**This feels too much like a camping trip. **Sakura noticed **I feel no danger, but I know there will be some. Really I should be greatful I'm not scared. Mental-wise, so far so good.**

The two knew that the closer they got to Sound, the more careful they had to be. Their closing distance caused Sakura's heart to beat super fast. Siddenly Neji spots a spider out of the corner of his grabs Sakura's arm and leaps away as the spider falls toward them. The spider turnd out to be a large shuriken. Sakura gasps, Neji grits his teeth. They then hear a chuckle which comes from a man who appears in gray military theme attire with dirt brown hair which was very messy. He had amber eyes. Neji smirked.

**A simple grunt will fall easily to my Geass**. Neji closes an opens his eyes and the grunt chuckles.

"What is so amusing, may I ask?" . The grunt closed and opened his eyes to reveal he had Geass. Neji could not feel the power of Geass in him anymore. "You stole my Geass!" The man smiles. "How could you ha-" Sakura throws a bunch of kunai at Grunt who dodges..

"Fight now, unravel tactics later! " Neji nods and charges for the Grunt. The Grunt uses his Geass and Sakura stands between them.

"What do you want?" Neji asks.

"A normal fight, that's all." The grunt smiles."Just decided to scare you again before we got started."

(Warning, my physical fights are very bad. Read at your own risk, spare everyone else!)

Neji vanishes in flash step. He reaches for the grunt who jump-twirls. Neji jumps up to where the grunt is. The grunt throws kunai while falling. Neji gets hit and falls. The grunt laughs until "Neji" poofs and becomes a log; The real Neji appears in front of Grunt and sucker punches him but the Grunt gets on all fours at the last second. Neji takes the grunt's arm and flips him. After the flip, laying down the Grunt immeadeitly grabs Neji's ankles and throws him eight feet.. Neji slowly get's up.

**I won't let all of my training be thrown away. I won't let these morons invade my city!** Neji pushed. He didn't see the Grunt.

"Neji!" Sakura pointed up, Neji looked to see the Grunt doing an air summer sault, charging down to Neji who vanishes and appears in the air with the Grunt who grabs Neji's arm to flip him, the Grunt was right below Neji, so Neji quickly punched the grunt in the stomach, hard and sent him down. The Grunt runs to Neji, fist ready for a chin upper cut, Neji simply runs away, he grabs pepper spray, Konoha's specialty, and sprays in the Grunt' eyes. Neji throws kunai and shuriken at the Grunt. Amazingly the Grunt dodges them all and throws a straight punch at Neji who jumps and throws a spin kick in mid air at the Grunt's face. The Grunt punches Neji in the ribs, knocking him down. Neji shoots his knee to the Grunt's chin . The Grunt protects his chin with his arm. Neji jumps back , takes a hand full of shuriken and throws them at the Grunt

Meanwhile, Sakura notices a strange mark on the Grunt's neck.

**Something's going on . . .This could get bad . . .**

The Grunt flashes several times to dodge the shuriken while making his way to Neji He jumps, Neji kicks him but the Grunt slaps a flame scroll on Neji.

**Well well,** Neji smirked** Father was just covering this in training, fighting with a scroll effect on you.**

As the fire spread in him, Neji took out kunai, put them in his knuckles and threw his fist at the Grunt which literally cut his hair off to a military cut. The Grunt got mad and charged at Neji, occasionally vanishing. Neji does the unpredictable and kicks the man in the . .. well . .. Neji walks up to the Grunt who suddenly opens his eyes as if remembering something. He begings to laugh, still in a ball on the floor, his whole body moving

**A twist to this battle?Today keeps getting better** Neji sighed. **He is destined to loose anyway.** The Grunt runs to Sakura.

SAKURA!

Neji hadn't looked in her direction long enough to notice that Sakura's body had gone pale and stiff with black, elegantly curved marks all over her skin. Neji tried running to Sakura but could not. The flame in Neji"s body some how now bound him to his spot.

"SAKURA!" Neji yelled** I never noticed until now how unprepared I am to protect someone. Father drilled into me that every man fights for himself! Protecting others was never a term we spoke of. Not even simply looking out for people . . .Darn it, Run Sakura! Move!**

Meanwhile . . .

**Shoot!** Sakura thought**, My body won't move and he's coming after me! I'm dead, so dead . . .This is what happened to Sasuke right? I want to be happy to see him but I know Neji and Konoha need me! I need a miracle now . . .** Unfourtanetly Disney took up all miracles, the Grunt grabs Sakura's hand and bites it ,hard. Sakura feels something being taken and then something else injected. The Grunt then vanishes and Neji and Sakura can move, Neji runs to Sakura. who fell to her knees , swung her head and threw up a very large amount of blood. Neji put an arm behind her back to support her, Sakura stared at him, tears silently falling from her eyes. Neji really started to mentally panic.

"N-Neji, I'm so so-" Sakura couldn't finish. Her effort was cut off with a scream from her as loud as Konoha. While this happened, a giant black snake fell from the sky and slammed into her back, making a very familiar mark.

"I can't go now!" Sakura continued to cry I have to protect everyone! It's not fair! I needed to prove I-I had a-a sp-pine too . . ." Sakura closed her eyes, and didn't move. Neji gritted his teeth.

**I failed . . .** he thought He looked at Sakura for a while, prayed, then remembered something:

Sakura endured the death of someone much closer to her, by putting her home before her feelings.

Now it's his turn to do the same, to admit his failiure but make up for it, bry protecting Konoha like he promised.

,**This is my chance to discover what it's like to fight, what I wanted to see. Death is part of it, but it's part of destiny so we can learn from it. Death motivates us when we let it and move closer to achieving our own destinies.**

Neji grabs Sakura's bag, looks through it and pulls out a small flamingo plushie.

**You were always her "traveling buddy", she never grew out of you. . . I'll take you, so Sakura sees me scatter and obliterate this snake. **The flamingo seemed to pass a mental message of approval.

He walks off with the flamingo.

They finally get to Sound City. Neji knew what he had to do which gives him more courage as he walks through the streets. Sound City seemed to have a permanent dark over cast of clouds. The houses were extremely run down. Most of the buildings were one story, there were holes in some of them. The ground was dotted by broken pathways full of stone. Not a person in sight The air is filled with the smell of fire and blood. As Neji makes his way further into the city he hears screams occasionally. Part of him wants to help them but that part is stopped by the part that knows what he's here to do was much more urgent. In th dark gloomy deserted city, Neji found someone. She was standing behind the counter of a out door small restruraunt like Ichiraku's The resturaunt seemed like a small building tossed in the middle of a crowded sand box, cigarette in mouth, leaning with her arms crossed on the far left wall. Neji decided to be brave and talk to her. He slowly sits on a stool, the lady makes a dramatic sigh, rolls her eyes and walks to the middle of the counter.

"What do you want , brat" She asks. Neji studies her for a moment.

"What is your name?"

"What kind of fucking question is that?" The lady yells. Neji smirks.

"The kind of question a teenager asks when they come to a new place to seem friendly." The lady squints her eyes

"It's Tayuya, any other stupid questions?" She asks.

"Nope. I'll have a pork bun please."

Neji was eating his pork bun in a slight trance. Trying to plan some kind of stratergy to aproach this legandary killer, when a man covered in a black cloak runs in front of the resteraunt and extends his hands

You're here! it won't be long now!, Yes I know this is confusing but, AWW! So cute! DON'T MOCK ME FOR SAYING CUTE! Come on! We still must plan Operation Pig!" He runs off with his arm extended.

"He sounds even gayer then yesterday!" Tayuya yelled Neji stared at the direction in which the man went. He pays Tayuya and walks off to follow the man.

As Neji walks he continues to think of plans of attack.

**A poison and flame scroll together could work . . .Geass is useless with these people . . .**

Suddenly a large number of ninja who looked like our good friend the Grunt appear Neji grits his teeth.

**There must be thirty of them. Is there a way to win by myself? I guess I'll have to try.** Neji takes out his weapons, the ninja who seemed like the leader shook his head.

"Don't even try kid, we didn't come to hurt you, we just want you to come with us."

"Why can't we talk here?" Neji asked

"There's no need to!" A voice yelled. Neji turned to see the man in the cloak."You're just here so it's easier for me to kick all of your butts quickly and get on with my life!" He puts his hands together and thirty copies of him appear.

"Split up!" he yells, the clones get in two groups. One group pairs up it's members. This group then has one person circling the other's hand with their own, creating a blue aura-like ball for each duo. The second half each create a lightning ball. Both groups charge at the thirty, each attack gets one person,

"_RASENGAN"_ The first group yelled and hit their targets

"_CHIDORI" _The second group yelled as they hit the ninja. The next thing Neji knew, all of the nijas were down or had ran away,and the clones poofed and vanished.. Neji and the cloaked man were the only ones left.

"Well then . . ." The man started."How about you join us in Operation Pig?" the man turned away

"I have much more important things to do." Neji starts walking but the man grabs his arm. he makes a quick urgent whisper

"I know why you're here. Operation Pig has the same objective. We could use your help to carry it out. You don't know the enemy. We do. You're much better off with us than alone."

**Well they did take care of those grunts . . .I suppose helping him won't kill me . . .**Neji nods unsurely and they leave. They enter a windier part of the city and see a wood house with one window, and a slanted big square of concrete that looks ripped at the upper end There is a fire circle in front with various cooking materials like preserved food, a water bucket, and matches.. They enter this house..

"Home sweet home!" The man cheers. Though I've lived in much better, around here, this would be considered fancy living!" The house had one small wall lantern lit, a plain-looking small bed and, a rectangle table made of wood. Neji stands facing Naruto, his back to the door.

"Who are you?" Neji asks. The man takes off his cloak.

"I am, Uzumaki Naruto. Hajimemashite!, nice to meet you!" Neji glared, his face growing hard and cold.

"Don't play games with me. Naruto died decades ago." Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, I did huh?" Or you think, but I'm here, amd so are you're friends . . .kinda. . .."

What do you mean?" Neji asks

"Come on out you guys!" Naruto yelled.

**Did someone follow me? Did the city send reinforcements?** Neji wondered.

"Neji!" a voice yelled cheerfuly, Neji looked in the direction of the wooden table to see . . .

Sakura

and Sasuke

but they were spirits.

Neji backed away

"Genjutsu . . ." he mummured, Naruto shook his head.

"Genjutsu is something I never tried to learn, so I never could do it! I promise you we all are who we say we are. Sit on the bed, I'll explain everything."

**What does he mean explain everything? How much did we not know? . . .Just from seeing these guys . . .I'm guessing alot . . .** Neji admited. As Naruto speaks, Neji studies him closely.

"The person who did all of these killings is named Orochimaru. Orochimaru supposedly came to Earth by traveling through dimensions, so the large amount of power he posessed where he lived was lost. He did have one power called The Black allows him to take blood from people he kills and be able to trap their spirits in his being so when Orochimaru fights, the spirits use their strength to fight for him The strange snake on the back of the victims' corpses seal them into Orochimaru like a chain. This procedure really threatens Orochimaru's body, he knew it wouldn't last long. So. Orochimaru injected Kabuto, his friend with his blood when Orochimaru felt his body was going to fail, so when Orochimaru's body collapsed, Kabuto's body would be ready.. I fought a really hard fight with Kabuto. I almost died. I sent a clone with Kabuto to tell the village to not fight with hands or ability, so that this didn't happen to you guys if Orochimaru saw your abilities." He pointed to Sasuke and Sakura., "When a soul is hit by Orochimaru's curse, they have a chain on their spirit that leads to Orochimaru. for his disposal. When Sasuke here got to Sound, I was near the entrance, thinking of a way to stop Orochimaru who now has a new body but with not as much power. "

**That explains what he was doing in front of the resturant** Neji realized. **He was talking to Sakura.**"So how does Operation Pig work?" Neji asked. now starting to loose hope since these people planned to stop such a strong ninja with pig related tatics.

"The night after I "died" I stole Kabuto's body from the village and studied it to learn Orochimaru's technique. I discovered I can actually give Kabuto's blood to an animal and give it the ability to obtain more abilities . . .and we only had one animal. Come out Tonton!" Tonton, a small pig appears. As stupid as the idea seemed, Naruto being able to basically make a copy of Orochimaru through Tonton really gave the plan some promise. Naruto picked Tonton up.

" We were hoping to get one last technique before we approach Orochimaru: Your Geass."

"Why? it doesn't work on a Grunt . . ." Neji wondered, Naruto smirked.

"They can't use their copy technique on animals." he stated. "So we can use Geass a bunch of Grunts, who are given loads of jutsus by Orochimaru and use them all against him! We'll DEFINETLY win!" Neji raised an eyebrow. This was one weird idea, but it would work.

"Ikimasho! (Let's Go!) There's no time to loose! Orochimaru can strike at any minute!"Naruto yelled he headed out with Tonton. The three teens looked at each other in unsureness, Neji shrugs and starts out, then stops. He takes off his bag, opens it, and takes out Sakura's flamingo..

"Here, It's yours, right?" Neji asked, Sakura beamed , grabbed it and cuddled it.

"Thank you so much! I'm so happy !" Sasuke looks at her also smiles, Neji looks down and away.

"Sakura, I'm sorry I couldn't . . .protect you . . ." he says, Sakura throws her arms around his neck in a friendly hug. Neji stood there, not knowing what to do or think. He saw something he hadn't noticed, a chain that was broken off on Sakura's let go moments later with a warm smile.

"Naruto broke your chains . . ." Neji assume, Salura nodded.

"Which reminds me." Sasuke finally spoke up," I'm killing the Grunts who did this to us after we use them."

"Sounds fun" Neji added. They catch up with Naruto, Neji takes Tonton and activates his Geass.

Tonton copies it. Neji can only assume that because of all the copies of jutsu he had in him already, Tontons blood has adapted copying as Tonton's way to fight, Tonton is able to copy jutsus himself. That's probably how the Grunt in the forest could ,too.

As they walk, Naruto stops at a random place. He uses his Rasengan to reveal a steep stair case. Sakura grabs Sasuke's hand and they go down. They face a long hall of stone with lit lanterns . . .and plenty of grunts.

"Alright Tonton," Naruto whispered," Use the Geass!" Tonton closed his eyes, opened them and there was Geass. He looked at every Grunt with it and that grunt would follow Tonton. With every grunt, Naruto got more and more psyced and confident . . .and loud . . .and annoying. They then reach an unlitted path and Naruto stops in front of it At this point they had sixteen grunts with them.

"This is it you guys." he sighs. Neji had to admit, he too was a little scared, his heart beated quickly as he stared at the dark unknown. Naruto smirked and laughed."Onward troops!"

The "army" ran through the dark hall on guard at all times. They then see a light. They follow it to a room with cement walls and floor. A chandelier gives the room a blue tint Across the room is Orochimaru . . .only he has Ulqiorra's body.

"Orochimaru!" Naruto yells, "IT ENDS Here! No one else is going to die from your darn curse! NO BODY ELSE WILL BE YOUR PAWN!" Orochimaru chuckles.

"I've been looking for a healer. You might as well give her to me. For you shall loose." His eyes seemed to pop out as he says this Sakura backs behind Sasuke.

"No.' Naruto replies, "You'll need her when you're trying to make it out of this fight alive!" Tonton moves up,."Oink!" it yelled.

Orochimaru chuckles and shakes his head. He takes two fingers and makes a swift diagnal line in front of him making a cut on Tonton that goes down a whole leg. Tonton had a grunt spit out a green goo that attached to Orochimaru's face, i then flew back into the grunt's mouth. Orochimaru looks slightly tired but vanishes and a big black oval moves from where Orochimaru was , across the room, TonTon has a Grunt sneak an explosion through the floor which activated on Orochimaru while he was still underground. Orochimaru appeared where Tonto was and threw several punches that exploded on impact, TonTon jumped high to dodge them. a grunt could replace one of his hands with a laser which shot at Orochimaru as pay back. Orochimaru jumped and clung to the roof like Spider Man. His, er, dress? Seemed to melt off with another underneath to replace it, his dress formed into a ball of extreme heat. He threw it at Tonton who was carried by a grunt and vanishes A grunt then throws two big rolling sand balls at Orochimaru which only causes his sleeves to rip off a little. Tonton reappears and Orochimaru sticks his hand out, each finger lets out a string of fire. All five combine to make a big fire jumps above the fire beam and spins to protect himself. The grunts also spin. Naruto grins.

" The pig's a gymnist!" he says with pride. Feeling worried, Sakura runs over to heal Tonton. This is somehow still possible although she is a spirit.

**Most likely, **Neji thought,** since she is a spirit whos supposed to fight for Orochimaru,** **she is still able to use her strength and in her case jutsu. **Tonton hugs Sakura quickly with a quick oink and then his eyes glows blue as he uses one of his copied jutsus to sink Orochimaru's feet. The melted cement crushes Orochimaru's legs but not enough to break them aparently, As the cement backs off, Orochimaru jumps out. He then forms a sword and heads for Tonton. The moment Orochinaru brings his sword down to strike, Tonton jumps and summersalts. then signals a grunt who snaps behind his back and lightning shoots down on Orochimaru who with a wave of his finger, redirected the attack to the sky. Orochimaru then gathers electricity in his fingers and heads for Tonton, he pokes one finger at a time at Tonton, shocking him. Tonton creates poison on his teeth and bites Orochimaru's arm. Orochimaru shoots fire from his eyes Tonton and the grunts spin again to dodge it. Tonton then has a use his psycic powers to uh rip Orochimaru's fingers off but Orochimaru does ground summersaults to dodge the psychic before the target could be locked (A/N: Hey, it's my story, if I want Orochimaru to eat cake while Naruto is at six tails I'll make him bring out the chocolate!) Orochimaru then jumps high, lights his body with electricity, then dives down to Tonton, with a fist ready to punch and he hits Tonton. While Orochimaru's fist is still connected, Tonton released an electric shock which reverses Orochimaru's charge giving him double the blast.

**Sarutobi was my best friend, and I made him believe hurting Konoha would be the last thing I would ever do, but I did , and . . . I did something unforgivable . . .I remember the first time we met.**

A flashback begins and a classroom is seen. Orochimaru is reading a book at his desk. He is about ten. Sarutobi walks up to Orochimaru.

" So what is your specialty?" Orochimaru looks up from his book, slightly annoyed.

"Ninjutsu" He replies and continues reading his book.

"Me too!" Sarutobi beams 'Wanna practice together some time?" Orochimaru looks up and smiles confidently.

"Sure, I'd love to kick your butt some time" Sarutobi smirks.

"Don't be so sure."

**We were put in the same squad a year later, with a girl named Karin. During that whole time we fought each other as practice, but we also became very close friends. So close that I one day made a mistake.**

**The mistake of telling him who I was.**

The flash back becomes of Orochimaru and Sarutobi, now twelve, sitting on the roof top of Sarutobi's house. The day was slightly cold, leaves of different colors fell around them.

"Sarutobi," Orochimaru started "theres something I need to tell you" Sarutobi looks in his direction.

"I'm actually from a planet in a different dimension."

"Really? Whoa! I would have never guessed that! That's so . . .Wow!" Sarutobi proceeded to beam largely. Orochimaru looked at the sky.

"We always admired your planet alot. The way everyone could get along so well, how persistant your kind was . . .it was . . .amazing. So our ancesters created a technique called The Black Gate. People would make an oath that when they died, their spirits would stay on our planet in a sacred resting place to one day, come to your planet and aid your people in protecting your beutiful world.. They sent me to your planet to study your ways more in depth.

"Cool! Can I help you?" Sarutobi asked, Orochimaru shook his head.

"You're already helping me alot." They smiled at each other and laughed.

"Just don't tell anyone OK? " Orochimaru asked. Sarutobi nodded.

**Two decades passed and our friendship contiued. I one day got a message from my dimension. **

"Orochimaru! Our world was attacked by a yeti dimension! Our planet barely exsists now!"

"What should we do?" Orochimaru asks.

"Humans are good at reconstruction," The voice replys, "use your Black Gate to get humans to come and help us!"

"That isn't right! We can't just hurt them like that!" Orochimaru argued.

"Our entire race is in danger!" the voice yelled. There is a pause and Orochimaru sighs

"I'll see what I can do." He says.

**I knew that I really had to use The Black Gate to help my dimension, but then I remembered that if I did use it, one person would know from looking at these peoples' corpse what I had done:**

**Sarutobi**

**I had to kill him first.**

The flashback goes to Sarutobi's house. He was in his study room, researching element science on his computer. his door bell rings.

"Coming!" the thirty-two year old yelled with a little sadness due to being pulled away from his research. He opens the door to see his front lawn had become a wasteland like Sound City. He walks out in confusion. Suddenly a giant Boa snake grabs Sarutobi and holds him in mid-air.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sarutobi yells. Orochimaru then appears. He has a snake wrapped around his body, a cobra. He had a face full of sorrow.

"I had to pick between the lives of all who live in my dimension and you. Since there are more of them, the choice was obvious." He took out a sword . ..

And that was the end.

**After that, I collected spirits and planned to use Kabuto's body to go back to my world, but that darn blonde freed the spirits I transferred to Kabuto. I only have ten here. . .**

"Fine." He says, I'll just collect a whole new bunch of souls to take with me! You won't stop my duty to my people!" Orochimaru yells

"What is he talking about?" Naruto whispers

Orochimaru spreads his two hands out, his arms in a "V" formation in front of him. Steam comes out of his hands and fills the room. Tonton paniced and looked in all directions. Suddenly a black chain snakes up from the floor Tonton quickly rolls out of the way. He then runs toward Orochimaru while spitting large wads of water. Orochimaru simply crosses his arms defensively in front of him.

"I'll admit, it is quite fun to defeat your little pig and crush your hopes, little by little." Orochimaru chuckled to points at Sakura, Sasuke and Neji.

"For Konoha, I'll never give up fighting! If you beat Tonton, Ill finish you off! You won't win!"

Tonton then is picked up by a grunt and they jump very high to avoid a random bomb going off, Orochimaru grins. Tonton has a grunt raise their hands toward the roof. A minute later, a solar beam strikes on Orochimaru who has a shield around his then shoots a chemical like substance from his hand Tonton turns around and takes the chemical's freezing effect on his back. Tonton then has a grunt make a crystal ball that almost reach the roof and let it roll to Orochimaru who vanishes. He reappears and shoots a bunch of sound waves. Tonton runs out of the way then rhen had a grunt throw electricity at Orochimaru who does a bridge to then throws an aura disk at Tonton who is hit. Sakura heals him again and Tonton has a grunt run and punch Orochimaru repeatively but Orochimaru catches both fists and throws the grunt hard enough to knock him out. Orochimaru then comes after Tonton with a stick strapped in lightning. Tonton farts on the ground to push himself up in the air . . .and so do the grunts, angering the Konoha city folks, because alive or not, you could smell it. Tonton quickly has a grunt use his psycic abilities too turn the fart gas into watermaking a wave to splash Orochimaru who does a series of flips to dodge. Orochimaru then spits large wads of poisounus snake blood. Tonton is hit. He then swallows eighty percent of the room's air then spits it out in a high power concentrated blast. Orochimaru swings one hand swiftly and the blast is redirected eastward. Orochimaru puts electricity in his hands and runs for Tonton who runs toward Orochimaru, then passes to get behindhim. Tonton then has a grunt create a giant pair of scissors and charge for Orochimaru who flips over the grunt's head and spreadshis hands out so they both are extended comepletely at his side. Hundreds of rainbow colored clearish balls appear around him in mid air. He raises his hands all the way up and the balls went up and combined to make a giant ball of rainbow aura. He threw it at Tonton has a grunt imprison the rainbow ball the size of the Universal globe in a glass structure which lightss up the glass. All of the other grunts combine their left over chackra to create a snake creature with bat wings. The crystal goes inside of the snake, which is the length of Kyuubi. A rainbow aura outlines the snakes body for a moment. Angel wings gracefully unfolded on top of the bat wings wings appeared on top of the bat wings. The snake flys to Orochimaru who calls out his own giant Boa. The two snakes bite each other and stay like that, struggling to get the advantage "This is it!" Naruto yells "Let's end this!"

Finally Tonton's snake uses it's tail to slap the Boa hard enough to make it loose it's grip on Tonton's snake. Tonton's snake then jabs the end of it's tail into the Boa and the boa shatters. Tonton's snake then approaches a wiped out Orochimaru, it opens it's mouth, hisses and hits him with a head tackle., causing a big flash. During that flash, Orochimaru can be seen in his normal body floating in an all white place.

"Sarutobi . . ." He says, "I'm sorry .. . ."

When the flash ends, Orochimaru cannit be seen. His body is surrounded by ten spirits. Somehow, that seemed to mean victory Naruto ran to Tonton who looked horribly confused. He picked up the baby pig, spun it around , while yelling at the top of his lungs to express his pride Sakura runs to the spirits.

"Everything's OK now, you're free from him!" Sakura of course expected a big cheer but no one moved an inch. "Aren't you happy?" A spirit about Sakura's age with golden brown hair and blue eyes walked up. The other Konoha folks walked up to the spirit.

While we were trapped in Orochimaru, he walked through his whole past in his mind and we saw it all. He took us because he needed help rebuilding his planet." The boy tells the group the whole story.

"Well then" Sasuke starts, "If he was sent to _represent_ his planet I'd hate to see what the average Joe's like, let alone save him. He kills people to ask for help, what if that's what they're all taught to do? What if we only put our world in danger by helping them out?" The spirit looked down in defeat.

"Orochimaru was against killing people when he was asked to," Sakura started, "He ended up doing so because he worried about the fate of his planet, he worried about people he loved and wanted to help them. His head may have been messed up, but his heart is the same as it always was. He still wanted to help his people out. I think we should respect that and try to help these people some how." . They didn't know what to do until Neji spoke up.

" The dragon ship in Konoha . . .Couldn't it travel to their planet? Couldn't we program it to travel to this other dimension? With help from Konoha . . ."

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled.

And so, the group, with Tonton and the spirits went back to Konoha. When they arrived, a welcome party was waiting at the gate. When they saw Naruto, some got scared, some had a O_O face, some just stood there.

"I have much explaining to do!" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto told the whole story at the Dragon Pillar, Hinata, Tenten and Ino were sobbing while hugging Sakura who tried to comfort them. Tonton was given his own convertable for a reward.

"You never did seise to amaze me.," Naruto and Kakashi were at Ichiraku's a day later Naruto grinned at his sensei's compliment.

"Come on, you didn't think I'd die at eighteen did you?" Kakashi scratched his head

"Uh . . .well . . ." He looked back to the now thirty six year old.

"Surely you go stronger while you were gone right?"

"Of course! I've got tons of new jutsu!" Naruto boasted.

"Well then, when you get back, we'll have a fight. Like the old days."

.Twenty eight people volunteered to help Orochimaru's world. Sakura and Sasuke spoke to Jiraya, their former closest team mate.

"Well . . .this is it . . ." Sakura started, Jiraya hugged her.

"I don't want you to go! Not even Sasuke!"

" Oh it's OK, I'm sure Tsunade could give us new bodies so we don't have to leave!" Sskura smiled. Sasuke nodded with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah! After all your stronger than me, sexier,cooler, you pwn better than I do, you even talk better then I do." Sasuke gets on his knees. "I'll do my best to find a way to keep living so you can take me under your wing . . ."

In reality, Jiraya was only standing in front of the dragon ship, looking for his friends, hoping for a chance to say goodbye..

"Darn it! They better not leave!"

"We wouldn't dare leave without saying "goodbye" to even the losers" Sasuke said from behind. Jiraya jumped and looked back to see his two former teamates.

"S-Shutup!" Jiraya muttered. Sakura could sense he was about to break out, so she grabbed him in a hug, and sure enough, he bawled. Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"You know, you could come with us." Jiraya smirked.

"That's right! I'll definetly go!" Jiraya cheered with an amazed look on his face. It soon disappeares, replaced by a frown and Jiraya turning away.

"I won't go to be with you though, I don't want it to be more hard to say good bye there. so . . .I'll just go to help out!" he smiled. "Who knows? Maybe I'll hook up with someone slmost as sexy as Sakura!" At this point, he had been daydreaming and didn't see his friends leave toward the ship. When he did he ran yelling, "LEAVE ME A SEAT NEXT TO SAKURA! OR MICKEY MOUSE!" (A/N: Tenten :p)

Little did Jiraya know that Konohamaru and Neji were watching the whole scene.

"So what did Naruto say that you were referring to?" Neji asked, Konohamaru smiled

"LAST CALL FOR THE OROCHI DIMENSION FLIGHT! GET ON NOW OR STAY HERE . . .Where it's safe . . .and there's gambling and flutes, DAMN IT! (A/N: There's my cussing :P) I wanna stay here . . .this thing is still on, isn'tit?" Tayuya was holding a loud speaker near the ship. She was basically forced to come along to help with food supply. The two walked toward the ship.

"He said," Konohamaru started," When men fight, the only evil person is the one who fights without a heart-held purpose."

**And we're . . .CLEAR! Woot! Hao long was this thing? it took me a week and a half . . .just because I was lazy . . .Hmm, 13 pages . . .I know it probably wasn't worth the read . . .but the future chapters will be awshome! Lot's more comedy which I'm good at!**

**Just so you know, each chapter is like a whole new show, meaning all killed will be fully alive in the next chapter!**

**Give me yer honest opinions! I'll give you cookies for any review you leave!**

**Bai bai 4 nao!**

Hinata is then seen in that famous Looney Toon circle

Hinata: Th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th

Through all attempts she is doing her famous finger fiddle.

Naruto:(_Whispering off screen_) Now!

Hinata's face jerks up.

Hinata: That's all folks!

-As Nayoko leaves, the credits roll with Tonton wearing Geass, singing the first Code Geass Opening-


End file.
